Dragon Slayer
Dragon Slayer Dragon slayers are a unique type of people. They are taught by dragons on how to use magic when they are young. They become a master of whatever element they are taught. They can produce and control their element from any part of their body, which can be used both in melee or as a ranged form of offense. The generated element can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, but their “type” is fixed. However, they can be given a material manifestation. Due to their draconian mentors, they possess keener senses such as sight, hearing, and smell. They also have some defining physical characteristics such as reptilian pupils, sharper canines, or dragon scales in various places. Creating a Dragon Slayer A dragon slayer is a master of their magic type as well as using his/her own body as a weapon. They are masters of unarmed combat, amplifying their own natural power with elemental magic. Their power is that of a dragon's, which is where they draw their namesake. To quickly build a dragon slayer, make Strength your highest. Followed by Wisdom, then Constitution. Take the Outlander or Hermit background. Class Features As a Dragon Slayer you gain the following class features. Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d10 per Dragon Slayer level Hit Points at 1st Level: 10 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d10 (or 6) + Constitution modifier per Dragon Slayer level after 1st Proficiencies Armor: none Weapons: simple weapons, shortswords, longswords Tools: One artisan's tool or musical instrument Saving Throws: Strength, Wisdom Skills: Choose two from: Athletics, Intimidation, Nature, Perception, Persuasion, and Survival Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: ▪ A gift from the dragon that raised and taught you (trinket of choice) ▪(a'') a dungeoneer's pack or (''b) an explorer's pack ▪(a) one simple weapon or (b) a longsword ▪a belt pouch containing 20 gold Draconic Parent As dragon blood flows through your body, it causes physical traits of your dragon parent to emerge. At 1st level, part of your skin is covered by a thin sheen of dragon-like scales. At 1st level, you choose one type of element that was of your dragon parent. The damage type associated with each dragon is used by features you gain later. Choose from one of the following elements/damage types: Another benefit to being raised by dragons is learning their language. You can read, write, and speak draconic.' ' Draconic Resilience Beginning at 1st level, while you are wearing no armour and not wielding a shield, your AC equals 10 + your Constitution modifier + your Wisdom modifier. Also your unarmed damage becomes a d4 of slashing damage as you use your body like draconic talons. Slaying Starting at 2nd level, your training allows you to harness the mystic energy of dragons. Your access to this energy is represented by a number of slayer points. Your Dragonslayer level determines the number of points you have, as shown in the slayer Points column of the Dragon Slayer table. You can spend these points to fuel various slaying features. You start knowing four such features: Dragon's Roar, Devour Element and Steel Punch Spree. You learn more slaying features as you gain levels in this class. When you spend a slayer point, it is unavailable until you finish a long rest, at the end of which you draw all of your expended draconic energy back into yourself. Some of your slaying features require your target to make a saving throw to resist the feature's effects. The saving throw DC is calculated as follows: Slaying save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier Dragon's Roar As an attack action, at the cost of 2 slayer points, you can exhale destructive energy. Your draconic parent element that you chose determines the damage type of the exhalation. When you use your breath weapon, each creature in a line of 30ft or cone of 15ft of the exhalation must make a Dexterity save. A creature takes 1d10 damage on a failed save, and half as much damage on a successful one. You may only use this once per turn. Devour Element When you are targeted by an effect of the same element as your draconic parentage's element, as a reaction, you can spend 1 slayer point to consume the element of an attack, negating the damage and granting you temporary hit points equal to half your dragonslayer level rounded up for 1 minute. This doesn't work on elements produced by your own attacks.' ' Steel Punch Spree Immediately after you take the Attack action on your turn, you can spend 1 slayer point to make an unarmed strike as a bonus action. Unarmoured Movement Starting at 2nd level, your speed increases by 5 feet while you are not wearing Armor or wielding a shield. This bonus increases when you reach certain Dragon Slayer levels, as shown in the Dragon Slayer table. Dragon Slayer Style Choose a Focus Style, which describes how you trained your innate draconian power: Dragon Spirit, Dragon Aspect or True Slayer all detailed at the end of the class description. Your choice grants you features when you choose it at 3rd level and again at 6th, 11th, and 17th level.' ' Draconic Senses At 3rd level you become more in tune with your draconic parent, your senses become keener. Particularly your senses of smell and hearing. You gain a +2 to your Passive Wisdom (Perception). To gain this benefit, you can't be blinded, deafened, or incapacitated. Additionally at 6th level, you also gain advantage in Intelligence (Nature) and Intelligence (Investigation) skill checks that involve the use of scent or hearing. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Elemental Strike Starting at 5th level, you can interfere with the flow of energy in your own body. When you hit another creature with a melee weapon attack, you can spend 1 slayer point to attempt an elemental strike. Your unarmed attacks do elemental damage equal to the element of your dragon parent till your end turn. A creature takes 1d10 elemental damage on a failed Constitution saving throw, and half as much damage on a successful one. This damage is increased to 2d10 at 15th level. Draconic Resistance ''' Starting at 6th level, you gain resistance to your chosen element. Immunity to your element becomes resistance for you. ' '''Draconic Inhalation' Beginning at 7th level, you can use your devour element to protect others when a spell targets something that is within 30ft of you and is the same damage type as your element. When you do, targeted spells deal half damage to the creature or player that is targeted. Additionally, when you must make a saving throw against a spell that deals the same damage as your element, you instead take no damage on a successful save and half damage on a failed save. Dragon Slayer Secret Arts Beginning at 9th level, you have finally mastered a secret technique that was taught to you by your Dragon parent. You learn one 5th or 6th or 7th level spell from the sorcerer or wizard spell list that deals the same damage as your element. You may use this spell 1 time per long rest. At 15th level, you gain 2nd use of this per long rest. Dragon Force At 11th level, you are able to draw on the full power of a dragon. When you are below 50% of your maximum hit points, as a bonus action, you may spend 3 slayer points to enter into Dragon Force for above 50% max hp spend 6 slayer points. This effect lasts for 1 minute, or until you dismiss it and grants you the following benefits: ▪Your AC increases by 2. ▪You may use your Dragon's Roar feature as a bonus action for 1 slayer point (at level 20 there is no point cost while this is active). ▪When you hit a target with an unarmed strike the damage dice is doubled. Immediately after this transformation ends, you must succeed on a DC 18 Constitution saving throw or suffer one level of exhaustion as your body was pushed past its limit. Once you use this feature, you cannot use it again until you finish a long rest. Second Element You have learned how to infuse your magic with the element of other dragons. Starting at 15th level, you choose one element to permanently become your second element. You can choose to add an extra 2 of the damage dice for one attack on your turn either your Dragon’s Roar or Elemental Strike you can do this a number of times equal to your wisdom modifier (minimum 1) per long rest. You also gain resistance to that element. Dragon Wings At 17th level, you gain the ability to sprout a pair of dragon wings from your back, gaining a 40 foot flying speed. You can create these wings as a bonus action on your turn. They last for one hour or until you dismiss them as a bonus action on your turn. You can't manifest your wings while wearing Armor unless the armour is made to accommodate them, and clothing not made to accommodate your wings might be destroyed when you manifest them. you can use this once per long rest.' ' Dragon Presence Beginning at 18th level, you can spend 5 slayer points to channel the dread presence of your dragon parent, causing those around you to become charmed or frightened. As an action, you can exude an aura of awe or fear (your choice) to a distance of 60 feet. For 1 minute, each hostile creature that starts its turn in this aura must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or be charmed (if you chose charm) or frightened (if you chose fear) until the aura ends. A creature that succeeds on this saving throw is immune to your aura for 24 hours. E.N.D At 20th level if you roll for initiative and don’t have slayer points you regain 4 additionally your dragons roar now only costs 1 slayer point. Dragon Spirit Focusing the magic of your parent dragon into yourself has begun to alter your heart, mind, and soul. As you walk along this path, you will learn to channel your magic along with your parents into specialized techniques. Dragons Blast At 3rd level, you have learned to attack enemies from afar. You may use Dragon Roar once without spending slayer points. You regain use of this feature after you finish a short or long rest. If you use your devour element ability you can use this again however your dragons roar does half damage. Draconic Resonance At 6th level, you have learned to draw upon the spirits of other dragons. You may choose a different element and infuse that into a single melee weapon attack per turn. Your attack deals an extra 2d8 damage of the chosen element. At 11th level it becomes 3d8, and at 17th level it becomes 4d8. You may use this feature twice and you regain use of this feature after you finish a short or long rest. Overcharged Starting at 13th level, you can increase the power of your breath weapon. As an action you can cause your next Dragon's Roar to deal max damage. You may use this feature twice and you regain use of this feature after you finish a long rest. Dragon Aspect You have been practicing every day, and through your rigorous training, the magic power of the dragons flows through you and has brought change to your body, making you stronger and tougher. Draconic Restoration You have learned to draw upon your draconic power to cure yourself. Starting at 3rd level, you can use a bonus action to regain 1d10+ Constitution modifier hit points. At 6th level this increases to 2d10, 11th to 3d10, and 17th to 4d10. You may use this effect twice, and you regain all uses of this feature after you finish a long rest. Dragon Fist Starting at 6th level, you have learned how to draw out the strength of the dragon to hone your element. Your melee weapon attack deals an extra 2d8 damage of your chosen element once per turn. At 13th level it becomes 3d8, and at 17th level it becomes 4d8. You may use this feature twice and you regain use of this feature after you finish a long rest. Unyielding Body Starting from 13th level, your Strength score, your Constitution score, and your hit point maximum cannot be reduced by any mortal magic and anytime you come under the effect of exhaustion you can treat it as one level less than it actually is. You may also can choose one damage type when you finish a long rest and are resistant to that element until your next long rest. True Slayer You have been trained and are willing to kill dragons you have honed your abilities and knowledge of dragons. Draconic Potency ''' You have trained intensely with your draconic element starting at 3rd level you can now treat an immunity to your element as a resistance. At 6th level resistance is ignored as well but immunity is still counted as resistance. At level 13 you are able to ignore all inherent resistance and immunity to your element as well. At 3rd level you also gain proficiency with greatswords. '''Draconic Knowledge Starting at 6th level you have taught yourself the weaknesses of dragons you gain advantage on attacks as well as history and insight checks against dragons. Dragon Talons Starting at 13th level you can mutate yourself into a more dragon like form as a bonus action you grow talons that deal 2d8 slashing damage for 1 minute or you can use a bonus action to dismiss it. When you reach 17th level you can sprout your wings as the same bonus action. You must finish a short or long rest before using this again Multiclassing Prerequisites. To qualify for multiclassing into the dragon slayer class, you must meet these prerequisites: 13 Strength and 13 Constitution. Proficiencies. When you multiclass into the dragon slayer class, you gain the following proficiencies: one type of artisan's tools or one musical instrument.